Kamvus
by prof. creau
Summary: Antara aku, kamu, kamu, kamu, kamu, kamu, kamu, dan kamu di Alternete Universe (AU).
1. Bad Luck 'Berto

**Be My Princess © Voltage Inc.**

Kamvus © creau

 _2016 edition_

.

.

Dia adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga. Surai hitam dengan kesan violet membingkai wajah rupawannya. Badannya tegap dengan dada bidang yang terbalut pakaian putih berseragam. Sang pangeran menawarkan tangannya ke arahmu.

 _Sieg_ :

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan? Pilih dengan perasaanmu!

Option:

A. "Ya, tentu saja."

B. "Saya merasa tidak pantas, Yang Mulia."

 **C. "KYAAAAA~! WHY NOT?!"**

"...Hey, kau tidak akan benar-benar memilih pilihan itu, kan? nanti yang ada pangerannya malah kabur!" seorang pria dengan rambut kecoklatan mengintip permainan yang sedang dimainkan oleh si gadis.

"Kyaa! Roberto! kau mengagetkanku!"

Roberto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mereka sedang makan siang bersama di sebuah cafe dekat kampus. Duduk di luar menjadi pilihan mereka untuk mengahbiskan makan siang bersama, tapi dari tadi gadis itu mengabaikannya. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya dan 'pangeran'nya. Padahal 'pangeran'nya itu cuma dua dimensi, tidak bisa disentuh, diajak ngobrol dan fiksional! _Seriously_ , dirinya sendiri bahkan lebih tampan dari semua karakter game bodoh itu, kenapa gadis di sampingnya ini tidak pernah meliriknya sedikit pun?!

Roberto mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Ia merangkul pinggangnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Ayolah, luangkan waktumu bersamaku, sebentar lagi kan kamu praktek..."

"Ro, jangan pegang-pegang, geli ah!"

Bukannya menuruti apa kata si gadis, Roberto malah semakin merangkul gadis itu. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang si gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia harus bisa membuat gadis itu berpaling dari ponselnya.

"Rooo, minggir sih! aku bukan pacarmu! jangan pegang-pegang!"

"Ya makanya jadi pacarku!"

Hening...

Roberto akhirnya sadar apa yang dia katakan. Pipinya memerah. Ia menatap mata gadis itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya. Namun, sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan...

DUAK!

Kepala Roberto kena cium bola sepak.

"Ah, aku tak melihatmu di sana, Roberto. Maaf, ya." kata penendang bola tersebut seraya tersenyum, as if he is sheming something...

"Wah, aku tak tahu kau berlatih di sekitar sini, Wilfred!"

Roberto bangkit dan membetulkan rambutnya. "Gosh, Wills! berlatihlah di tempat la-"

DUAK!

"Wilfred, kau melihat bola kastiku?"

"Biar kuambilkan, Glenn."

"Hey... kalian sengaja-"

DUAK!

"Lemparan bagus, Keith."

"Tentu saja, apa yang kau harapkan dari ace tim basket inti kampus ini?"

"Keithster... aku yakin sekali kau senga-"

DUAK!

"Joshua? kami tak tahu kau bisa bermain voli."

"Aku masih belajar. Jan yang melatihku."

"Hey, Josh-"

DUAK!

"INI SIAPA YANG MAIN HOKI? KAMPUS KITA BAHKAN TAK PUNYA LAPANGAN HOKI!"

"Itu aku, Roberto. Ada masalah?" Ivan memberikan death glare kepada Roberto.

"Err... tidak."

"Ya Tuhan, Roberto, temanku. Kau baik-baik saja? ini, aku bawakan kopi untukmu." Oh, Edward. Pria asal Charles dengan senyuman sejuta watt ini rela melakukan apa saja demi menolong temannya. ia sudah berbaik hati membuatkan kopi gratis kepada temannya. Ya, Edward bekerja di cafe tempat Roberto dan gadis itu makan siang.

"Eddiiie! terima kasih banyaaak~ kau memang temanku yang paling baik!"

"Aku khusus membuatkannya untukmu, Roberto."

" _I'm touched_ , Ed!"

"Akhir-akhir ini kopi menjadi sangat populer, apalagi dengan adanya berita yang hangat saat ini."

"Edward... berita hangat yang kau bicarakan itu... jangan bilang kopinya dicampur sama sianida?"

Edward hanya tersenyum dengan lembut dan Roberto langsung menyembur kopinya.

End!

Sedikit drable di hari-hari baru masuk kuliah tak apa, kan? Mumpung belum praktek guee~


	2. Sleeping Joshy

**Be My Princess © Voltage Inc.**

Kamvus © _creau_

Edisi cerita pendek dengan **Joshua L.** sebagai pemeran utama

 **#2nd** Sleeping Joshy

.

.

Pintu dibuka—didobrak—dengan lebar. Joshua yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di dalam ruangan tersebut hampir terjengkang ke belakang akibat suara pintu tersebut.

"Kakak, temani Chinna main!"

"Shinna, kakak sibuk. Mainnya besok saja, ya?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng. "Gak mauuu! Chinna maunya main cekalang!"

Shinna Lieben, gadis kecil yang belum genap berumur tiga tahun itu adalah adik perempuan Joshua. Hobinya adalah memasak dan mendadani orang—Jan si tetangga sebelah yang sering jadi korban.

Joshua menghela napas dan kacamatanya dilepas. "Bagaimana kalau kakak membacakan Shinna cerita?"

Wajah Shinna jadi berbinar saat kakaknya menawarkan diri untuk membacakan cerita untuknya. "Yiis! Chinna mau Snow White!" katanya seraya melompat.

Joshua memangku Shinna. Di atas sofa biru tua, Joshua memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

Niatnya sih membuat Shinna tidur jadi ia bisa kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, tapi entah mengapa matanya mulai berat setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia menguap dan tertidur sebari memeluk adik kecilnya.

"Josh, aku liat tugasmu yaa—yaah, dia tidur." Yun, teman satu jurusannya datang untuk menyontek tugas. Ia mengamati wajah tidur pria itu, pandangannya jadi melembut. "Ya sudah deh, kapan-kapan saja aku pinjam tugasnya."

Keesokan harinya di kantin.

"Aww~ lihat ini, siapa yang dataaang~"

Keith menyeringai. "Sleeping beauty sepertinya tidak perlu bantuan untuk dibangunkan."

Joshua mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Wilfred tertawa kecil seraya menyodorkan ponselnya. Di ponsel itu terdapat foto ketika Joshua sedang tertidur bersama Shinna kecil. Pipi Joshua memerah. "Da-dari mana kau mendapatkan gambar ini?!" serunya dan menghapus foto itu.

Wilfred tersenyum dan berkata, "Tak apa, kau boleh menghapusnya, my princess. Nanti fotonya tinggal aku download lagi."

"Apa?!"

"Yun-chan, menyebar foto itu di blognya haha~"

" _ **Apa**_?"

Panjang umur gadis itu. Baru saja dibicarakan sudah muncul dia. Ia memesan nasi padang di tempat langganannya. Matanya menangkap wajah kesal Joshua. Ia jadi tersenyum kaku. "Hai, Josh!"

"Yunina Damayanti..."

" _Bye, Josh_!"

"Hey, kembali kau!"

"BU, NASI PADANGNYA KIRIM KE KOSAN AKU AJA!"

 **End!**

Hae~ next chap pengen buat Ivan-chan :3

Nama OC-nya (atau mungkin MC?) Yunina Damayanti... err... maksa banget ya? Sengaja sih, biar bisa dipanggil 'Yun'. Di MFW Party saya pakai nama Yun soalnya~


	3. Snowfun

**Be My Princess © Voltage Inc.**

Kamvus © _creau_

Edisi cerita pendek dengan **Ivan C.** sebagai pemeran utama

 **#3rd** Snowfun

.

.

Tok tok tok!

"Ivan, _do you wanna build a snowman_?"

Ivan hampir menjatuhkan barbelnya saat mendengar suara gadis yang ia suka menirukan gaya yang ada di film animasi. Uh, oh, ia bingung apakah ia harus ikut menjawab sesuai yang ada di film atau langsung menyuruhnya masuk.

" _Come on let's go and play_ ~"

Pria berkebangsaan Sanct Sybil itu menaruh barbelnya dan berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia berpikir sebentar dan menggigit ibu jarinya. Ini pilihan sulit. Jika ia menyuruh gadis pujaan hatinya itu masuk dan mengabaikan aktingnya sebagai salah satu karakter di film itu, gadis itu pasti akan protes dan mengatakan, 'Kau seharusnya mengikuti alurnya!'

Akan tetapi, jika ia mengikuti alurnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan sampai kapan 'permainan' ini selesai. Gadis itu punya segudang stamina. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya tertawa kecil. Tak apalah menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis itu.

" _Go away,_ Anna."

" _What? Who is_ Anna _? Is that your new girl_?"

"Yun—"

" _You're not fun,_ Ifun!"

Gadis itu pergi, meninggalkan sang raja es sendiri. Ivan segera berlari ke kosan si gadis... yang letaknya hanya berseberangan dengan rumahnya. Dirinya disambut oleh ibu kos yang tengah menyiram tanaman. "Oh, Ivan— _oh_..." mata ibu kos mengamati otot perut Ivan yang sejatinya ia tidak memakai atasan, hanya training hitam.

Peluhnya masih keluar akibat latihannya dengan barbel dan larinya dari lantai dua rumahnya ke kosan ini. Ibu kos cuma bisa menelan ludah. "Selamat pagi. Yunina ada di kosannya?"

Tak bisa berkata-kata, sang ibu kos hanya manggut-manggut.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Manggut-manggut.

Ivan mengetuk salah satu kamar yang merupakan kamar Yun.

Tok tok tok!

" _Yun, do you wanna build—_ "

" _Go away, Ivan_!"

"Hey, aku belum menyelesaikan dialogku."

"Siapa juga yang peduli?! Oh... _or maybe it's_ Anna..."

Ifun hanya bisa _facepalm_ mendengar gadis pujaan hatinya. Kesambet apa dia sampai naksir orang kayak gini...

 **End!**


	4. Aerobik

**Be My Princess © Voltage Inc.**

Kamvus © _creau_

Edisi cerita pendek dengan **Glenn J. C.** sebagai pemeran utama

 **#4th** Aerobik

.

.

Pagi hari di lapangan parkir kampus. Semua mahasiswa berbaris dengan jarak yang cukup, setidaknya ketika merentangkan tangan, mereka tak bersentuhan. Seperti yang pembaca duga, kini para mahasiswa akan melakukan aerobik. Semua mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan berkumpul. Yah, walaupun tidak semua karena kebanyakan dari mereka pada belum bangun.

Aerobik dilaksanakan setiap pagi pukul enam. Biasanya aerobik tidak terlalu banyak yang datang, namun semua berubah ketika seekor maba datang...

"Asdfghjkl! Tuh kan bener! Glenn ikut aerobik!"

"Kyaaa~ lihat otot-ototnya itu~"

"Tuh bocah padahal masih tahun pertama, tapi sudah punya tubuh yang bagus seperti itu..."

Glenn J. Casiraghi, mahasiswa tahun pertama itu mengelap peluh pada pelipisnya. Ia baru saja jogging dari apartemennya hingga sini. Ia mulai melakukan peregangan. Ia angkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membuat perutnya terekspos. Ia tidak sadar aksinya membuat para gadis menjerit kegirangan.

"Omegeeeh! Ini gue gimana nasip kalau deket-deket orang kayak begitu mulu tiap hariii!"

"Ini gak baik buat jantung gue! Kyaaa!"

Pandangan Glenn menangkap seorang gadis yang datang dengan diseret-seret temannya. Ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan kedua gadis itu. Yang diseret-seret merasa masih mengantuk dan dia tidak mau ikut aerobik.

"Ayolah, Yuuun! Aku kan cuma mau ketemu Roberto, katanya dia ikut aerobik pagi iniii!"

Glenn tersenyum melihat si gadis pujaan hati yang datang ogah-ogahan. Ia tertawa kecil ketika mendengarnya merengek pulang dan menyumpahi Roberto untuk mati. Ia pun mendekatinya. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang, Yun..."

Yunina Damayanti namanya. Seharusnya ia tidur karena semalaman ia mengerjakan laporan. Baru merem sebentar, pintu kosannya sudah digedor-gedor oleh temannya. Ia menatap Glenn dari atas hingga bawah. Berkebalikan dengan temannya yang menatap Glenn dengan pipi yang merona, Yun menatap Glenn jijik dan segera menjauhinya. "Dimana 'kakak'nya? Aku kan lebih tua darimu, bocah!"

Glenn tahu ia biasa jutek dengannya hanya karena perbedaan umur yang terpaut satu tahun akan tetapi, kali ini Yun sejuta kali lebih jutek dari biasanya, ia juga menatap jijik padanya. Sebelum Glenn membalas perkataannya, Yun dan temannya segera pergi.

Setelah aerobik selesai...

"Tadi kau... sensi sekali... lagi PMS?"

"Kagak." Jawab Yun.

"Terus?"

Yun menaruh botol air mineralnya di atas meja dan menjawab, "Tadi dia pakai tank top... aku paling jijik lihat laki pakai tank top, mau sebagus apa pun tubuhnya. Aku. Jijik. Ew."

"Hanjiiir, kirain kenapa. Eh tapi dia seksi tahu! Otot-ototnya jadi keliahatan kyaaa~"

"Serah."

Di pojok toko penjual minuman dan makanan ringan, seorang lelaki sedang memakai jaketnya terburu-buru.

End!


	5. Gadis Penyihir! Bersinar! Bersinar!

**Be My Princess © Voltage Inc.**

Kamvus © _creau_

Edisi cerita pendek dengan **Roberto B.** sebagai pemeran utama

 **#5th** Gadis Penyihir! Bersinar! Bersinar!

.

.

"Yun-chaaan~ aku membutuhkanmu untuk proyekku!"

Seorang gadis yang memakai jas putih itu sedang menikmati susu coklatnya merasa terganggu atas kehadiran temannya. Temannya yang satu ini kelewat berisik dan agak aneh. Yun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Proyek apaan?"

"Jadi gini... ada lomba membuat film bertema fantasi. Aku mau kamu jadi peme—"

"Aku sibuk." Kaki Yun hendak melangkah ke lab namun, Roberto menarik tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Yuuun~" matanya berkilau-kilau bagai anak kucing yang dibuang. Yun diam mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Roberto, sudah kubilang kan dia tidak akan mau..." Alberto, sahabat baik Roberto mengehela napas panjang. Dari awal ia berpikir kalau membuat film dengan bintangnya si Yun ini adalah ide buruk. Ia sudah yakin Yun akan menolak tawarannya mentah-mentah.

"Kalau Yun mendengar ceritanya pasti ia akan berubah pikiran! Jadi gini... di sebuah desa tinggallah seorang gadis yang bermimpi untuk membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan, seperti melakukan reboisasi atau membantu warga menangani banjir—"

"Dimana fantasinya, bego?"

"Dengerkan dulu, Yun. Jadi, suatu hari gadis itu melihat bintang jatuh dan ia membuat harapan untuk memiliki kekuatan yang dapat membantu orang-orang di sekitarnya daaan harapannya terkabul! Ia memiliki kekuatan super! Ia berubah jadi gadis penyihir dan menolong warga desa! Di sini kau jadi gadis penyihirnya!"

Alberto menatap Yun dengan cemas. 'Sudah pasti ditolak...' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Oke, aku ikut."

"Sudah kubilang, Rober—apa? Kau menyetujuinya?!" Alberto kaget setengah mati. Padahal gadis seperti Yun tidak suka membuang-buang waktu untuk hal konyol.

Roberto merangkul Yun dan Alberto. "Ini akan menjadi film terhebat!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya secara gratis."

"Heee? Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan? Nasi padang kantin atau sate madura dekat fakultas hukum?"

"Aku tidak semurah itu, Roberto..." Yun menyipitkan matanya pada pria Altaria itu.

Roberto menggaruk kepalanya. "Lalu?"

"Aku akan ikut jika Alberto masuk jadi pemainnya,"

"Al memang akan jadi pemainnya! Ia akan jadi petani di sini."

"aku belum selesai bicara, bodoh. Maksudnya Alberto ikutan jadi _gadis penyihir_."

Hening...

" _GREAT IDEA_!"

Mulut Alberto megap-megap seperti ikan.

"Hari ini aku ada jadwal praktek lagi sampai jam lima. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung syuting di adegan si gadis desa membuat permohonan? Kemudian dari bintang jatuh itu, muncul gadis penyihir yang akan menuntunnya untuk menggunakan sihir."

"Setuju! Dua gadis penyihir lebih bagus! Tapi... aku tak punya kostum untuk Al..."

Alberto bisa bernapas lega.

"Aku ada kok. Pasti muat di Alberto, tapi nanti aku pulang dulu ya? Sekalian ngambil kamera."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamera untuk syutingnya, Yun."

"Kamera pribadi maksudnya... _fufufu_..."

Perasaan Alberto sudah tidak enak. 'Itu kamera pribadi digunakan untuk apaaa?!' batinnya resah.

 **End!**


End file.
